


Into the Lions' Den

by Rei382



Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, going public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382
Summary: After being together for over a year, Roy figures he neither can nor want to keep his relationship with Ed a secret anymore.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726801
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93
Collections: RoyEd month





	Into the Lions' Den

**Author's Note:**

> Written for RoyEd Month 3rd prompt: “I love you. Remember. They cannot take it.” - Lauren Oliver

“You’re going to do just fine,” Roy said as he pulled on Ed’s tie, arranging it properly.

Ed frowned and looked at Roy’s face. How could he be so calm? Ed felt like his insides were threatening to create a very impressive and colorful display all over Roy’s navy colored button-up dress shirt. “You’re really optimistic, you know that? What if I screw up?”

“You _won’t_.”

Ed kept his stare on Roy as he took one step away and gave Ed a long thorough look before smiling and nodding in satisfaction. Ed felt choked in his tailored-suite and tie, not used to formal clothing whatsoever, but he knew he can’t show up at the press conference in a jeans and a T-shirt.

“You can still back out, you know. Just make up something. I can wait here. We really don’t have to do this – “

“But I _want_ to,” Roy cut into Ed’s words. “If you don’t want to, then fine, I’ll do just that. But,” he paused and let out a sigh. “I don’t want to hide anymore. I love you. I want to be able to show that love to the world.”

Ed’s eyebrow arched up. “You’re not going to smooch me right there on the stage are you?”

“No, no,” Roy chuckled. “But you know what I meant. We talked about it. I want us to be able to go on proper dates. I want to be able to hold your hand while we’re in public. I want to take you to a nice restaurant and not pretend like it’s a business meeting. I want to be able to show our love outside of the confines of our houses.”

“You mean you don’t want me to be your dirty little secret anymore?” Ed smirked nervously. He was still terrified of the idea. Not just because of the consequences for himself, even though he knew there will be many. He’d lose his anonymity. His private life, what he shared with Roy and what he chose to do on his free time, will be on public display and open for constant criticism. He’d be put under a magnifying glass, followed by crowds and photographers, most of which will probably wish that he’d screw up just to screw Roy up, especially now, when they were getting so close to the elections. Will this have a negative effect on Roy’s (currently favored) chances to win? He was sure it would.

Not to mention the other effects this might have on Roy and more importantly, his career. He’d be judged for dating a man. He’d be judged even harder for dating someone fourteen years younger than himself. Ed knew that Roy probably had enemies who hated him enough to dig his past, dig both of their pasts, and find that Ed used to be Roy’s subordinate. He was sure they will use that against him. Anything that Ed will do will reflect on Roy, and Ed knew that sooner or later, he was bound to screw up.

The feeling of Roy’s lips softly pressing against his own stopped that whirlwind of thoughts and brought Ed back to the present.

“That’s right. I don’t want you to be my dirty secret. I want to be able to be proud of you.”

Ed sighed. Roy was dead serious about this. He knew it already; they’ve been through this discussion endless times, and every time Ed said that he didn’t mind keeping things hidden if it helped Roy’s career. Of course… the idea of being able to show their love, the idea of not having to sneak in or out of Roy’s house, the idea of not being constantly scared he might let it slip that he was screwing the main candidate for Amestris’ soon-to-be-open Fuhrer position, was very tempting. Every time Roy told him that he was okay with the risks. That it was worth it.

And now he’d decided it was time to actually do it.

If Roy could be brave and risk his life’s work on this, then so could Ed.

“I want to be able to be proud of you, too,” he said quietly. He took a step forward and placed his forehead on Roy’s chest. The button of his shirt pressed against Ed’s nose, uncomfortable and almost painful, but he didn’t mind. “I’m just…”

“Scared?” Roy completed the sentence for him. Ed felt Roy’s hand on his head, slowly stroking his hair. “I know. Me too. But I love you.” The hand slid down Ed’s head, moving over his jaw to hold on his chin and gently guided Ed to look up at him. His expression was soft, but Ed could see in those dark eyes that he was dead serious. “Remember that. No matter what, they cannot take it away from us. We can face whatever may come together.”

Ed took a deep breath. It was scary, but if Roy was this confident about it, if Roy believed in him and thought he could manage to go through this without making a fool out of himself and embarrassing Roy, then surely he could do it.

He smiled, decisive, at Roy. “Okay. Let’s do this,” he said, and turned towards the door that would lead them to the stage.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I write for more than a single prompt on this month lol


End file.
